plantsvszombiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Your own Zombies
Mr. Zombievil an assistant of Dr.Zomboss who disobeys to stop eating brains and dr zom bosses dream. Mr. Zombievil is the geek behind all of them Info: Mr. Zombievil is a master of Silence and Ressurrection,quickly mastering thanatolgy in the "Zombies Of Menace, Ballisticness, Idioti-cness and Evilness (Z.O.M.B.I.E). Silence!, Fool!. nobody has the right to speak of the subject here except me!, anyway after i mastered Thanatolgy i was gonna go Bloom and Doom Records to test out my voice but the darn manager said i was past the plant height requirement, from that momment i swore revenge ever since. and now i built my fearsome "Seedling" to strike revenge into the hearts BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM RECCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCORDSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Cone Buckethead Zombie This Zombie has a bucket shaped like a roadcone which makes him resistant to damage. Its bucket roadcone could be stolen by Magnet-shroom. It takes 47 hits to kill. Basketball Zombie As the fastest zombie. Basketball Zombie runs speedier than football zombies but, noticable, when his ball pops he gets mad and pounds a plant with a big dunk! It can jump like pole vaulting zombies. It takes 17 hits to kill. Wizard Zombie Shoots long-ranged spores from his wand. It takes 21 hits to kill. Cyborg Zombie Tougher than a gargantuar, this zombie could burn your plants! It shoots fire beams out of its robot eye, and crushes all non damaging plants. Is the 1st boss of plants vs zombies 1.5. Takes 2000 hits to kill. Caveman Zombie This zombie hits 1 time to defeat most plants, and 9 hits for the Spikerock. Takes 3 hits for a pea tree. It takes 28 hits to kill Clown Zombie This zombie can stun plants with a pie. Takes 17 hits to kill. Flying Zombie This is the Air variant of the normal Zombie. Takes 10 hits to kill. Flying Flag Zombie This zombie is the Air variant of the Flag Zombie. Takes 10 hits to kill Zopper This is a zombie inside a chopper. Shoots baseballs at plants. Takes 23 hits to kill, Zombie Witch This is a zomie that slows down plants. Takes 17 hits to kill. Giga Zombot Just like Dr.Zomboss but takes 3165 hits to kill. Bigfoot zombie A brown yeti zombie!! It takes 46 hits to kill. Zomboss Jr. Dr.Zomboss's son and helps him in Zomboss' help. It takes 792 hits to kill. Fire zombie This zombie spits fire balls from his mouth. It takes 17 hits to kill. Ice Zombie This zombie spits ice balls from his mouth. It takes 17 hits to kill. Bubble Zombie This zombie is like any other zombie but, when it reaches the 4th column, it will blow out a bubble, and be in it. Only spiky plants that pop Balloon Zombies can pop this zombie. Takes 11 hits to kill. Ghost Zombie An invisible zombie which attacks silently to plants. Sonar plants can make this zombie visible. It takes 17 hits to kill. Rock Zombie Rock Zombie is a zombie that is stronger than the Football Zombie. Takes 100 hits to kill. Missile Zombie This is a flying zombie. When it touches a plant, it will expode in a 4x3 radius. Takes 20 hits to kill. Jetpack Zombie This is like the Flying Zombie but has more health. And wears a jetpack for flying. The jetpack takes 7 hit to destroy. The jetpack appearances change after 2 and 4 hits. And it's destroyed at 7 hits. The zombie itself takes 10 hits to kill. Magnet-shroom could steal his jetpack. Takes 17 hits to kill. Air Bag Zombie A zombie riding on a Whoopee Cushion. Takes 34 hits to kill. Vampire Zombie This zombie has fangs that do 2 damage bites to plants. Takes 21 hits to kill. Mossy Gargantuar This looks like a gargantuar but has moss on his head, hands, feet, body, club, post, sign and zombie. This zombie throws mossy Imps who releases moss. This zombie also releases moss which trying to kill your plants. Mossy gargantuar takes 150 hits to kill. Moss takes 3 hits to kill. Mossy Imp Thrown from the mossy gargantuar. This looks like an imp but has moss on his head, hands, feet and body. He also releases moss which trying to kill your plants. Takes 10 hits to kill. Daynosor Zombie This is the 2nd boss of Plants vs Zombies 1.5. Has a body of a dinosaur. Takes 3000 hits to kill. Attacks *Smash: The Daynosor Zombie smashes a plant. *Gulp: Eats a plant in one bite. *Burp!: He'll burp at plants which poisons the plants. *Jack-In-The-Box Column: A column of Jack-In-The-Box Zombies appear. *Stomp: Stomps 1 plant. Zombie Clan Newbie This uses tennis balls to damage your plants. Takes 10 hits to kill. Zombie Clan Cadet This can get behind your plants, clogging up pea-shooting plants. Takes 17 hits to kill. Zombie Clan Trooper This zombie can squish one of your plants. Takes 28 hits to kill. Zombie Clan Soldier This zombie can spawn a Zombie, and throws his flag to call for Bungee Zombies. Takes 65 hits to kill. Zombie Clan Elite Soldier This zombie shoots a bazooka which exploses in a 3x3 radius. Takes 80 hits to kill Zombie Clan Sargent This zombie can call for Zombie Clan Elite Soldiers, and bakes plants. Takes 120 hits to kill. Zombie Clan Stormtrooper This Zombie can shoot a laser that damages a plant, calls for Zombie Clan Sargents, calls for Bungee Zombies, and throws gas that blocks the view for 2 seconds. Takes 150 hits to kill. Zombie Clan Commander This zombie can spawn ambush Bungee Zombies, Calls for Zombie Clan Stormtroopers, inhales a plant, and summons 2 Zombies. Takes 225 hits to kill. Zombie Clan General This zombie can shoot boomerangs, vomit basketballs, makes ice for Zombie Bobsled Teams, calls for Zombie Clan Commanders, smashes plants, and throws Imps. Takes 300 hits to kill. Burrytoncus Zomberty This is the leader of the Zombie Clan. He is also the 3rd boss of Plants Vs. Zombies 1.5. He takes 5000 hits to kill. Attacks *Bzzzt: Electricutes a plant. *Call Aid: Calls all Zombie Clan members. *Force Field: Makes a blue force field. Takes 65 hits to kill. *Hike!: Calls for a column of Football Zombies. *Bad Jacks: Drops down 6 Jack-In-The-Box Zombies that are about to explode. *Whole Plant: Eats a plant in 1 bite. If he loses half of his health, or some of it, these attacks will occur. *Cyclone Speed: The zombie will spin in cyclone speed that makes the plants feel dizzy. *Life Regainer: Regains heath. *Invisible: He'll become invisible which only sonar plants can make him visible. Princess Zombie This zombie can make plants stop their shooting. Takes 34 hits to kill. Xombie This is a zombie infected by the X-Virus. Takes 17 hits to kill. Conehead Xombie This is a conehead zombie infected by the X-Virus. Takes 42 hits to kill. Pole Vaulting Xombie This is a pole vaulting zombie infected by the X-Virus. Takes 28 hits to kill. Buckethead Xombie This is a buckethead zombie infected by the X-Virus. Takes 80 hits to kill. Fridge Box Zombie This is a zombie inside a cardboard box. Takes 26 hits to kill. Mwa Mwa Zombie These are zombies that are insane. They can throw lolipops to damage plants. Takes 21 hits to kill. Scooter Zombie Just like a Zomboni but, weaker, and faster. Takes 45 hits to kill. Diner Waiter Zombie This zombie can trap one of your plants. Takes 21 hits to kill. Tera Gargantuar This Gargantuar can throw up to 3 Imps when he loses 225 health. 1 Imp each 75 health lost. Takes 450 Hits to kill. Red Bullborb Rider Zombie This is a zombie riding on a Red Bullborb from Pikmin. Takes 60 hits for the bullborb, and 10 hits for the zombie. Blue Bullborb Rider Zombie This is a zombie that rides on a beta Blue Bullborb that can swim. Takes 60 hits for the bullborb, and 10 hits for the zombie. Plant Sprayer Zombie this zombie can spray Plant Repellent to make plants stop what they are doing. Takes 21 hits to kill. Zombie Dog This zombie is just like a normal zombie but, when the owner dies, it will charge forward. Takes 20 hits to kill. It is the same size as the Imp. Zombie Dog Owner This zombie wears a black shirt, and walks a Zombie Dog. Takes 20 hits to kill. Hammer Zombie This zombie can squash 2 plants, then does it again for the next 5 seconds. Otherwise, bites plants 3x faster than a Normal Zombie. Takes 30 hits to kill. Pill Zombie When low on health, it will heal itself by eating a pill. It takes 3 seconds to eat a pill. Takes 17 hits to kill. Microwave Head Zombie This zombie can burn your plants to a crisp, except for Spikeweed,Spikerock, Instant Kills, and Spikemetal. Takes 39 hits to kill. Snowball Catapult Zombie This zombie can shoot snowballs in the furthest plants in the lawn. Takes 33 hits to kill. Dusty Zombie This zombie will block your view like the fog levels. Takes 39 hits to kill. Soldier Zombie This zombie has a helmet that can protect the zombie. Takes 28 hits to kill. Shield Soldier Zombie A soldier zombie with a shield. Takes 65 hits to kill. Onager Catapult Zombie This zombie will shoot Spike Balls to damage plants. Umbrella Leaves will hold them off for a while. Takes 49 hits to kill. Cannonhead Soldier Zombie This zombie shoots cannon balls on it's helmet, to damage your plants. Takes 39 Hits to kill. Bomb Rider Clown Zombie If the zombie dies, the bomb will explode in a 3x3 radius. Takes 39 hits to kill. Ducky Tube Pogo Zombie It is a pool version of the Pogo Zombie. Takes 17 hits to kill. Screen Door Zombie Bobsled Team A screen door zombie, and a zombie bobsled team colided. Takes 20 hits for the bobsled, and 65 hits for the zombies. Conehead Zombie Bobsled Team A conehead bobsled team. Takes 14 hits for the bobsled, and 28 hits for the zombies. Buckethead Zombie Bobsled Team A buckethead bobsled team. Takes 14 hits for the bobsled, and 65 hits for the zombies. Dark Zombie This zombie is black. Takes 17 hits to kill. Dark Conehead Zombie A darkened conehead zombie. Takes 40 hits to kill. Dark Buckethead Zombie A dark buckethead zombie. Takes 80 hits to kill. Dark Zomboni A black Zomboni. Takes 116 hits to kill. Dark Zombie Bobsled Team Rides on the ice on the Zomboni. Takes 28 hits for the bobsled, and 20 for the zombies. Plasmawing Vaporizes the plant it touches. Takes 47 hits to kill. Elf Guard Changes a lane of plants into a gnome. Takes 22 hits to kill. Conehead Gargantuar Shoots a Conehead Imp. Takes 280 hits to kill. Conehead Imp A stronger Imp. Takes 28 hits to kill. Buckethead Gargantuar Shoots a Buckethead Imp. Takes 650 hits to kill. Buckethead Imp An even stronger Imp. Takes 65 hits to kill. Popcorn Thrower Zombie throws popcorn. takes 39 hits to kill. Burrowing Znagret The 4th boss of Plants vs Zombies 1.5. Takes 7000 hits to kill. Attacks *Bite: Bites 2 plants. *Bungees Away: Gets help by 3 to 7 Bungee Zombies. *Screech: Screeches at plants. *Stem By The Touch: One of the plants will get eaten underground. *No Nya-Nyas: Immune to Annoying Orange-Pults. *Harlem Shake: Shakes off projectiles to not get damaged. If the Burrowing Znarget is having only half of it's health, these attacks are added. *Jalapeno Attack: Spits out Jalapenos. *Big Bite: Bites 3 plants. *Gobble: Eats 2 plants whole. *Stick!: Spawns 1 column of pole vaulting zombies. *Up! up! and away!: Spawns 1 column of ladder zombies. *Swallow' N 'Spit: Eats a plant, and spits them back out. Car Zombie Drives a car, squishing your plants. Takes 40 hits to kill. Shuriken Zombie Throws shurikens at plants. Takes 39 hits to kill. Knicicle Zombie Much like the Pole Vaulting Zombie except that he doesn't have a pole vault to jump over plants. Takes 17 hits to kill. Janitor Zombie Sweeps at plants. Takes 34 hits to kill. Masked Zombie Uses a mask to scare plants. Takes 17 hits to kill. Orphanage Zombie Leads a group of Orphan Zombies. Takes 17 hits to kill Orphan Zombie Comes in groups. Takes 10 hits to kill. Bombhead Zombie When it dies, the head will have a fuse that will explode the bomb in a 4x3 radius. Takes 39 hits to kill. Wheelchair Zombie Like a zomboni but, slower, and stronger. Takes 80 hits to kill. Hazmat Zombie Immune to fire projectiles (except instant kills). Takes 39 hits to kill. Volcano Zombie Yeti Rarer than the Zombie Yeti. Takes 52 hits to kill. Glacier Zombie Yeti Same rareness as the Volcano zombie yeti. Takes 52 hits to kill. Brain Zombie One zombie will bite on the skin, revealing it's fleshy brain. The others zombies will fight for it, until one zombie bites it. Takes 10 hits to kill. Porpoise Rider Zombie Like the dolphin rider zombie, but slower. Takes 25 hits to kill. Walrus Rider Zombie A slower version of the Ducky Tube zombie. Takes 17 hits to kill. Bathtub Rider Zombie Much like the Zomboni, except that it doesn't produce ice for Zombie Bobsled Teams. Takes 58 hits to kill. ROFL Copter Gun Zombie Shoots ROFL Waffles that makes plants laugh. Takes 28 hits to kill Pole Vaulting Digger Zombie Goes to the back of your lawn, and pole vaults the first plant it meets. Takes 28 hits to kill. Giga Zombie a gigafied zombie. Takes 20 hits to kill Giga Conehead Zombie A gigafied conehead zombie. Takes 56 hits to kill. Giga Buckethead Zombie a gigafied buckethead zombie. Takes 130 hits to kill. Double Vaulting Zombie Jumps over 2 plants. Takes 34 hits to kill. Giga Flag Zombie Makes bigger waves. Takes 20 hits to kill. Doctor Zombie Heals zombies. Takes 25 hits to kill. He makes your plants sick. Nurse Zombie Throws pills at your plants. Takes 17 hits to kill. Zombiefier Turns a plant into a zombie. Takes 34 hits to kill. Oyster Gargantuar Smashes 2 plants, then throws a Clam Imp. Takes 300 Hits to kill Clam Imp 2x faster than the imp. Takes 20 hits to kill. Imp Cannon Shoots Imps at plants. Takes 50 hits to kill. Boot Zombie Walks 2x fast. Takes 22 Hits to kill. Cereal Boxhead Zombie Slower, and stronger then the normal zombie. Takes 17 hits to kill. Dune Buggy Zombie Controls a small buggy. Takes 67 hits to kill. Zombee Like the Balloon Zombie, but has a sting that could kill your plants. Takes 11 hits to kill. Grenade Zombie Throws grenades when it walks at Column 5. Takes 24 hits to kill. Shopcart Zombie Moves with a shopcart. Contains Shopcart Rider Zombies (1-4). Takes 17 hits to kill. Shopcart Rider Zombie Rides on a shopcart, until it is destroyed. Acts as a normal zombie then. Takes 10 hits to kill. Kitchen Appliences Zombie This is a zombie with a kitchen applience. Takes 65 hits to kill. Petal Zombie A zombie with petals. Takes 17 hits to kill. Screen Door Conehead Zombie Absorbs 83 Hits. (55 For Screen Door, 18 for cone, 10 for Zombie) Screen Door Buckethead Zombie Absorbs 120 Hits. (55 For Screen Door, and Bucket, 10 for Zombie) Life Saver Zombie Is inside a tube, and throws others to make Zombies change to Ducky Tube Zombies. Takes 17 hits to kill. Zombot 2.0 The 5th Boss. Yep, thats another Zombot. Takes 15830 Hits to Kill. Attacks All from the original Zombot *Laser: Shoots a laser that kills a lane of plants. *Bomb Throw: Blows Up Plants in a 3x3 Radius with a bomb. *Electric Ball: Shoots an electric ball that squishes plants. Ice can destroy it (The Electric is like fire). *Me Smash!: Calls for a column of Gargantuars. *Frozen: Freezes a plant. *Wrench: Throws wrenches that kill plants. *Electric Wrench: Throws electric wrenches that explode in a 3x3 radius. Ducky Balloon Zombie Is like a balloon zombie but when popped, swims in water. Appears only in the Water. Takes 11 hits to kill. Dad Zombie Bites 2x faster than other zombies. Takes 20 hits to kill. Mom Zombie Slows down the plant it eats. Takes 17 hits to kill. Gargette Smashes plants faster. Takes 300 hits to kill. Imbeth Thrown by the Gargette. Takes 20 hits to kill. Gold Buckethead Zombie Stronger than the buckethead zombie. Gold Magnet could steal his bucket. Takes 95 hits to kill. Doraemon The 6th boss of Plants vs Zombies 1.5. Takes 10000 hits to kill. Attacks *Gadgets Galore: Doraemon will release gadgets for the zombies to attack plants. *Time Machine: Doraemon will go back in time to send zombies. *Poppers Prime: Spawns a column of Balloon Zombies. *Take-copter: Doraemon will fly over the game area to dodge plants' attacks. *Dokodemo door: Doraemon will teleport to another area. Nobita 17 Hits to kill. Though not the weakest, he was the worst member among the Doraemon Gang members. Damulag 65 Hits to kill. The strongest among the Doraemon Gang members, also the most agressive among the Doraemon gang members. Suneo 28 Hits to kill. No. 3 28 Hits to kill. No. 4 28 Hits to kill. Shizuka 10 Hits to kill. The weakest of the Doraemon Gang Members but also the deadliest member of the Doraemon Gang. If she gets mad, she'll explode in a radius like a Doom-shroom, wiping all plants within the 7x5 radius. Gangnam Zombie Stronger than dancing zombies. Spawns 4 Gangnam Backup Dancers. Takes 28 hits to kill. Gangnam Backup Dancer Stronger than backup dancers. Spawned from Gangnam Zombies. Takes 17 hits to kill. KOLOTERORITA! An even stronger verion of dancing zombies but doesn't spawn Harlem backup dancers. Formerly known as Harlem zombies. Takes 65 hits to kill. Gentleman Zombie The strongest version of Dancing Zombies. Spawns as many Gentleman Backup Dancers. Takes 80 hits to kill. Gentleman Backup Dancer The strongest version of Backup Dancers. Spawned from Gentleman Zombies. Takes 28 hits to kill. Touphness Zombie A metal stone zombie. Takes 100 hits to kill. Dia Frampton The Final Boss of PVZ 1.5. TAKES 1 MILLION HITS TO KILL! Attacks * Zombies Attack!: Spawns the following zombies: **Conehead Zombies **Buckethead Zombies **Barrel Zombies **Cone Buckethead Zombies **Pole Vaulting Zombies **Football Zombies **Gentleman Zombies **Gentleman Backup Dancers **Ducky Tube Zombies **Zombonis **Dolphin Rider Zombies **Jack in the Box Zombies **Pogo Zombies **Bungee Zombies **Ladder Zombies **Catapult Zombies **Gargantuars **Imps **Trash Can Zombies **Target Zombies **Giga Gargantuar **Giga Imp **Basketball Zombies **Zombie Clan Members **KOLOTERORITA! **Dr. Zomboss **Doraemon **Doraemon Gang members except Shizuka *Life Regainer: Regains health. *Hypnosis: Hypnotizes plants to make plants turn around and fight for the zombies. *Giant Force Field: Makes a red force field. Takes 500000 hits to kill. *Stem By The Touch: 2 of the plants will get eaten underground. *Cyclone Speed: Dia Frampton will spin in cyclone speed that makes the plants blown offscreen. *No Nya-Nyas: Immune to Annoying Orange-Pults. If Dia Frampton is having only half of it's health, these attacks are added. *Bogo!: Spawns 1 column of pogo zombies. *DOOM!: Spits out Doom-shrooms! *The Broken Ones: The game area will break into pieces. *Walk Away: Dia Frampton will walk out offscreen then ambushes automatically to attack your plants. *Red: All zombies will be gigafied. *Clone: Dia will be cloned into 2 or more Dia Framptons. *Sexy: Dia will send Sexy bikini hotties that'll give kisses/flying kisses to plants which stops the plants from what they doing. *Mwah: Dia will send kisses/flying kisses to plants which stops the plants from what they doing. *I Love You: Dia will become a sexy bikini hottie. Includes Sexy, Clone and Mwah attacks. *Sexy Sexy: Sexy Dia will send Sexy bikini hotties that'll give kisses/flying kisses to plants which stops the plants from what they doing. *Sexy Clones: Sexy Dia will be cloned into 2 or more Sexy Dia Framptons. *Sexy Mwah: Sexy Dia will send kisses/flying kisses to plants which stops the plants from what they doing. *Mwah Mwah: Dia will send kisses/ flying kisses to herself/her clone to create clones. *Sexy Mwah Mwah: Sexy Dia will send kisses/ flying kisses to herself/her clone to create sexy clones. Category:The Plants vs Zombies Fanon Wiki